


Chemistry

by edxwin_elric



Series: Chemistry AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Modern School AU where Edward is jealous when Winry talks about other boys, but she’s completely oblivious.





	1. Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make this a 3 part series type of thing. I hope you guys like this one!!

**_Winry_ **

My phone vibrates in my pocket on the way to lunch. As soon as I see the message, I roll my eyes and start typing my response. I shouldn’t be surprised Ryan is flirting with me via stupid jokes about shop class. His reply comes through, and I bite my lip, trying not to blush.

“Hey, did you finish the chem homework from Friday?”

“Hmm?” I look over at Ed who is walking next to me. “What?”

He looks down at my phone, and I see a muscle twitch in his jaw.

“Are you okay?” I frown at him.

“Yeah,” he grunts, looking away. “I just…I asked if you finished the homework in Mustang’s class.”

“Oh.” I nod. “No, I got started on balancing the equations, but then I got distracted and didn’t finish.”

“I can help you with it, if you want.” He shrugs. “If you’re not too busy with _Ryan_.”

“Since when have I ever sat with Ryan during lunch? He has second lunch anyway–”

“Oh, well good,” he cuts me off, rolling his shoulders.

We sit down, and I spread out my homework, eating my lunch out of the brown bag in my lap. Ed is really good at science, especially chemistry, so he makes it easy to understand the parts that confused me. I’m working the last equation when my phone vibrates again. I stop and reach for my phone when Ed’s fist on the table catches my eye. I look up at him to see him glaring at my homework.

“Edward, what–”

“Is that him again?”

“Is it who?” I ask carefully.

“You know who,” he growls. “That little bitch, Ryan.”

“Seriously?” I raise my eyebrows. “What’s going on with you?” I reach over and put my hand on his arm, forcing him to look at me. “Why do you hate Ryan all of the sudden?”

“I don’t hate him,” he bites out, pulling away and looking to the side. “I just…think he’s kind of a douche.”

“He’s not a douche! He’s nice! He’s my partner in shop class, and if it weren’t for him, I’d be stuck with that roach, Kimblee.”

“Well, of course _you_ would think he’s nice,” he grumbles, and I feel my face getting red.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” he snaps. “I’m just saying maybe if you spent less time flirting with him, you’d have time to finish your own damn chemistry homework.”

Ouch. I feel hurt and anger flood my system, as I stand and start gathering my things.

“Fine, Ed,” I mutter. “If that’s how you feel, I’ll go do my homework in the library.”

“Winry–”

I blink away the stupid tears threatening to fall as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

“I don’t understand what’s going on with you,” I tell him, my voice wavering. “Ryan is a perfectly nice person, and whatever your problem is with him, you don’t have to take it out on me.”

“Winry, wait. I didn’t mean–”

He stands up, looking apologetic, but I ignore him, walking out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

  

**_Edward_ **

_Fuck_.

“What was that about, brother?” Al appears at my side just as the door closes to the lunch room. “Winry looked pretty upset.”

“Just me,” I mumble. “Saying something stupid. Making her cry.”

“What was it this time?”

I throw myself back into my chair and shove my fingers through my bangs.

“She… That stupid asshat Ryan has been texting her again.”

He raises his eyebrows at me and crosses his arms.

“Don’t look at me like that,” I snap at him.

“Someone is jealous.” He smirks and sits down in Winry’s abandoned chair.

“Hardly,” I scoff. “I just…don’t want her to get hurt. I’m protecting her.”

“Right,” he says slowly. “The same way you were protecting her when you punched Ling in the courtyard after he said she was pretty.”

“He had it coming.”

He stays quiet for a second, and I poke around at the food on my plate.

“You made her cry again,” he says quietly.

Fuck. I know.

“Yeah,” I mutter.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Apologize, I guess,” I sigh. “Like I always do.”

“You’d think at some point she’d stop being friends with you. Considering how often this happens.”

“Yeah.”

“On the other hand, you could just tell her you like her, like a normal person, and maybe then you wouldn’t blow up in a jealous rage constantly.”

“What?” I sputter. “I’m not jealous! And why would I tell her I like her? I don’t—That’s not—I haven’t ever–”

“Better watch out, brother. All that lying will set your pants on fire.”

“I’m not lying!” I jump up, ignoring the people staring at us now. “She’s just…a friend. I don’t like her like that. She’s like family. Like a sister–”

“I hope not,” he cuts me off. “Normal guys don’t fantasize about their sisters–”

“Shut up, Al!” I kick his chair leg. “It’s not like that,” I hiss.

“You’re forgetting, brother,” he whispers as he stands, leaning in, “we share a wall. And you talk in your sleep.”

I feel my face heat, and my fists clench with the urge to punch him.

“Hey. Don’t get mad at me just because you’re in denial.” He turns and grabs his bag off the floor. “You have a crush on Winry, Ed. It’s about time you owned up to it. Before you blow your shot.”

He turns and walks away, and I stand there seething. What the hell is he talking about? A crush on Winry, my ass. I don’t think about her like that. And I can’t control what I think about in my sleep. It’s not my fault if I dream that we, um… Or, if I wake up and I’m…

I shake my head, trying to think of something else. Fortunately, the bell rings to signal the end of lunch period. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I drop my tray off at the collection on my way out. Next, I have history, which is boring as fuck, but at least I can count on getting a good nap in. No offense to Mr. Falman.

 

**_Winry_ **

Study hall is boring. Especially since I finished the last two chemistry equations on my own in the library. They may not be totally correct, but I had the ones Ed helped me with—before he blew up at me—for reference. So, I don’t even have that to occupy me.

God, it’s even worse in here when Paninya actually has work she needs to finish. Otherwise, we can usually pass notes across the table when Mr. Havoc isn’t looking, and today is definitely a day I need her advice. Not that she has a lot of experience with guys switching from hot to cold on her the way Ed has been with me today.

What is with him anyway? I mean, he knows Ryan is my friend, so why is he all of the sudden upset about it? Ryan has been my partner in shop class since the beginning of the year. It’s not like it’s new. And sure, he flirts with me, but it’s meaningless fun. I’m not interested in Ryan. I’ve even told him that to his face. Maybe I would be if it were under different circumstances, but I’ve pretty much accepted that as long as Ed’s around, there really isn’t room for another guy in my life. Not romantically, anyway.

It would be nice, though, if Ed would return my feelings. I haven’t said anything to him because…well, if he doesn’t feel the same way about me…

It’s not like I’m pining for him or anything. I don’t expect him to fall in love with me, I guess, but…we’ve known each other forever, and the idea of him with another girl makes me feel…jittery.

I reach down and pull the red zip up hoodie out of my bag and pull it on, tugging my hair out of the collar. Instantly, I feel calmer. He gave me the jacket one day when I forgot mine, and the temperature dropped ten degrees before lunch. I haven’t given it back because…I don’t want to. The idea of another girl wearing his jacket makes me feel sick.

A piece of paper slides across the table, and I look up to see Paninya giving me big eyes. I snatch her note and unfold it, glancing over at Mr. Havoc to make sure he’s not looking.

  _Are you okay? You’re wearing the hothead’s jacket again. And I’m sweating, so I doubt it’s because you’re chilly._

I sigh and grab my pen to scribble my reply.

    **He was acting weird today. Went off on me about Ryan, though idk why. I needed to feel better.**

She frowns at me, and I shrug.

    _What about Ryan upset him?_

   **He wouldn’t say, exactly. Just called him a douche and a little bitch. He snapped at me when I tried to ask him.**

   _He sounds jealous to me._

    **Haha. Why would Ed be jealous of Ryan?**

   _Oh, idk. Because he likes you??? _

   **He has a funny way of showing it.**

If that’s even true. I mean, does he like me as more than a friend? Because it’s Edward. He might just be picking at Ryan because he called him short once or something. His irrational dislike of him may have nothing to do with me after all.

   _If I see him, I’ll tell him flowers are the more traditional romantic gesture._

I roll my eyes at her and shake my head, quickly hiding our written exchange when Mr. Havoc turns our way. Unfortunately, we don’t get the chance to pick up our conversation again before the bell rings, so as I walk into chemistry, I’m still feeling confused about the whole Ed-snapping-at-me situation.

Naturally, he’s standing at my lab station when I come in. Scratching the back of his head, looking sheepishly contrite, which is actually a pretty common expression for him. My heart squeezes, and I sigh. Even though I’m still hurt, it’s hard to be mad when he so clearly regrets what he said. He’s Edward. It’s not like I can just stop talking to him forever.

With that in mind, I pull the sleeves of the hoodie down over my palms and make my way to my seat.

****

**_Edward_ **

Shit. What am I supposed to say? She’s got that look on her face that kills me. Plus, her bottom lip looks puffy like she’s been nibbling on it.

Fuck, I want to nibble on it.

What the hell? No, I don’t! She’s Winry for fuck’s sake. God, what has gotten into me.

“Hi.” She skirts around me and sits down on her stool.

“Winry, I can explain,” I say softly, trying to buy time. “It wasn’t–”

“I’m still mad at you,” she interrupts.

“I know.”

“I’m not interested in Ryan, you know,” she volunteers randomly.

“What? I never thought—Why would you even suggest–”

“Paninya said you sounded jealous.” She shrugs. “I figured it wasn’t that, but just in case, I thought I’d tell you.”

“Oh.” I blink, ignoring the intense feeling of relief flooding my chest. “Well, that wasn’t it at all.”

God, if Al were here right now…

“He asked me to prom,” she murmurs, and I ignore the way my muscles tense. “I told him I already had a date.”

My jaw drops, and I blink at her.

“You do?”

I mean, prom is only two weeks away, so I shouldn’t sound so surprised, but she hasn’t mentioned anyone to me. Hell, if her date is some fuckwad, I’m going to scare the shit out of him before he tries anything with her.

“Well…” She glances up at me before looking down, running her fingers over the grooves in the top of lap table. “I might. It depends.”

“On what?”

“On you.”

“Me?” I blink. “Y-you want to go to prom with me?”

“Well, I thought we could go as, um, friends,” she says softly, looking down. “Unless you have plans…”

Oh God. Is it hot in here? I can’t breathe.

“Right. Um, as friends. That’s, uh, fine,” I stammer. “I mean, I can do that.”

“Okay.” She looks up at me with a smile, and my heart trips over itself.

Dammit. What is happening?

She reaches up to push her bangs out of her eyes—damn those eyes are blue—and then I spot the red sleeve, and I freeze. She’s wearing my hoodie. I forgot she had it. Why is she wearing it now? It’s not even cold.

Oh crap. Seeing her wrapped in my clothes is making me hard. Seriously, what the hell? It’s not like I haven’t seen her in my jacket before.

She looks up at me, and I feel my cheeks going pink. Shit. I can’t let her catch me with a hard-on right now. I quickly slide onto the stool beside her, hoping no one is looking at me.

Luckily, the bell rings before Winry can say anything else. I take a slow breath as Mr. Mustang saunters up to the front of the class. At least chemistry is something I understand, so hopefully there won’t be any more surprises. Like Winry asking me to prom.

Fucking shit. I’m taking Winry to prom. I steal a look at her and feel my face get red. Or redder. Fuck, Al is never going to let me live this down.

“Good afternoon, class,” Mustang pipes up with that annoying grin of his. “Pop quiz.”

Well, fuck. So much for no surprises.


	2. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is here, and emotions are confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry-not-sorry for the cliffhangery ending. Anyway, here’s the next bit! Enjoy!

 

**_Winry_ **

“Hey, Win. Where’s your hothead?”

I take another sip of punch and turn to Paninya who just appeared at the refreshment table.

“Over there.” I nod to where Edward has decided to spend the night sulking in the corner.

“Why isn’t he with you?” she frowns.

“I have no clue,” I answer quietly, sipping more punch to keep the annoying lump in my throat from turning to into actual tears.

I mean…I don’t understand it. We got here and took a few cheesy pictures together. He was cracking stupid jokes, and I was sort of floating in a prom bubble thinking maybe sometime tonight while we’re dancing or sitting together he might admit his feelings for me.

And then suddenly he went rigid and started acting all bizarre again. I tried to ask what was wrong, but he just stormed off to the corner where he had a heated discussion with Al, and then pulled out his phone.

At first, I was confused. And then I was annoyed. And now I’m just sort of frustrated. And also hurt. It’s not like I did anything to set him off. Why can’t he just talk to me like a normal person?

“Do you want me to go talk to him?”

I blink and look over at my friend again.

“I’m not sure that’ll do any good,” I tell her quietly, fidgeting with the skirt of my dress—my wildly expensive dress I had to beg Granny to let me buy but that I _had to have_ because it exactly matches Edward’s eyes.

“Can’t hurt to try.” She grins and starts off across the room.

I try not to watch, but I also want to see what happens, so I attempt to be sneaky. He makes a face at whatever she says first. Then he looks over at me, and I quickly look away. When I look back at them, his face is all red, but that could be for a million reasons, so I don’t know—oh. He’s coming over here.

Oh no. What do I do?

Wait. It’s just Ed. I don’t need to get worked up over—

“Do you want to dance?”

He says it so suddenly, and…robotically I almost misunderstand him.

“What?”

“Do you…want to dance?” he repeats it, the red in his cheeks getting redder.

“Um, yeah.” I nod, biting my lip. “I’d like that.”

“Cool.” He nods and clears his throat.

I set down my drink, and then take his somewhat extended hand. He leads us onto the edge of the dance floor, and I forget how to breathe when his hands slide around my back, one resting on the dip in my spine while the other settles between my shoulder blades. I tentatively put my hands on his shoulders, but he tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, so I blush and slide my arms around his neck.

“Since when are you taller than me?” I whisper, leaning toward his ear.

“We’re the same height,” he answers with a frown.

“I’m wearing four-inch heels,” I remind him.

“I must’ve hit my growth spurt when you weren’t looking,” he murmurs, one of his hands coming up to play with a piece of my hair.

“Why are you being so moody tonight?” I venture carefully.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” he sputters, and I roll my eyes.

“You ran off earlier,” I remind him. “What was that about?”

“I just…” He swallows and dips his head so his lips are brushing my ear. “I got…jealous, okay?”

“What?” I jerk back and blink at him.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s not–”

“What do you mean you were jealous?” I whisper over him. “Jealous of who?”

“Ryan,” he grinds out. “He was… You didn’t seem to notice, but the whole time I was talking to you he was undressing you with his eyes.”

“So, you stormed off?”

“No.” He shakes his head. “I tried to pull you away, but you got belligerent, and…he got this smug look… And then you immediately started waving at him. I needed to cool down.”

“I don’t like him like that,” I tell him for the billionth time. “How many times do I have to say–”

“He likes you like that,” he cuts me off. “And regardless, he pisses me off.”

“Why does it bother you so much?” I press carefully.

“Huh?”

“That Ryan likes me. Why does that annoy you?”

He looks away and then at the floor, his blush coming back hard.

“Ed?”

“Because I like you, okay?” he blurts out at the same time he lets me go. “There. I said it. Feel free to laugh at me or what the hell ever.”

He turns and starts walking off, leaving me speechless on the dance floor. I almost don’t notice the couple next to me stopping until the girl leans over and whispers in my ear.

“Was that Edward?”

I blink and turn to find Lan Fan looking after my vanishing date.

“Why’s he storming off like that?” her boyfriend, Ling, asks loudly, drawing attention from other couples. “Is he that bad of a dancer?”

“No,” I mutter, feeling blood rush to my face. “It’s not…”

“Are you okay?” Lan Fan asks with concern, but I shake my head.

“I don’t know,” I confess. “He…he just said…”

He just said he liked me. I mean, he admitted it. But then he got all flustered and ran away. Such an Ed thing to do. The idiot.

“I have to go after him,” I mumble. “Excuse me.”

Grabbing my skirt in my hands, I lift the hem and take off after my dumb prom date.

Only…when I reach the place where I last saw him, I can’t find him anywhere.

 

**_Edward_ **

God, I fucked that up. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. Winry doesn’t like me. Even if she is telling the truth and she doesn’t have it bad for Ryan, she never dropped a single hint that she could even possibly be into me.

But I just had to tell her I like her. Like the shithead I am.

I’m tempted to look back at her to see if she’s doubled over with laughter at what an utter fool I am. But my pride is already stinging enough without that visual blow.

Now I don’t know what to do. How am I ever going to look at her again? She’ll probably start avoiding me now. Since being around someone who has feelings for you, but that you have no affection toward is the _definition_ of uncomfortable.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

I should talk to Al. He’s good with this stuff. He can tell me what to do.

“Going somewhere, Elric?”

I jerk and bite back a sneer at the familiar voice. I look up at Mr. Mustang who is standing casually beside the refreshment table with his hand shoved in his pocket.

“Looking for my brother,” I mutter.

“I just saw him take Miss Chang out to the courtyard,” he volunteers with a smirk. “Thinking of crashing their alone time?”

“Like that’s any of your business.”

“It might be.” He shrugs. “If–”

“Here, sir. I thought you might be thirsty.”

I take a step back as Ms. Hawkeye appears at his side holding a plastic cup of punch.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” He takes it from her, and I’m afraid I might puke from how he’s looking at her.

She coughs and looks to the side.

"Weren’t you going somewhere?” he turns back to me with an impatient look, and I almost burst into laughter.

“Yeah. Bye.”

I snicker quietly to myself as I slip out the side entrance to the courtyard. As soon as the door shuts behind me, I sober up. As funny as it is to watch Mr. Mustang attempt to not-flirt with his T.A., I have bigger issues right now.

“Al? Alphonse,” I hiss into the courtyard garden as I wander through the dimly lit space. “Al—oh.” I turn a corner around a hedge and step back.

Apparently, Mustang wasn’t kidding about Al and May since I clearly interrupted a pretty intense make out session.

“What the hell, brother?” He disengages from his girlfriend and stands to his feet, stepping away from the bench they were cuddling on. I wince internally as I see his petite date duck her head. I embarrassed her. Fuck. Al will never forgive me for this.

“I’m sorry,” I start quickly. “I just need–”

“Where’s Winry?” he interrupts.

I swallow and run a hand over the back of my head.

“Uh…I left her inside.”

“Alone?” He raises his eyebrows, and I cringe.

“I needed to get away for a minute.”

“Why? So, you could crash my night?”

“No.” I straighten, my jaw getting tight. “I…”

I glance at May again and pull my brother further away.

“I told Winry I like her,” I confess.

“You did? Really?”

“Yeah.” I swallow. “And then I…ran away.”

“You did what?” He frowns.

“She doesn’t like me!” I hiss. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Man the hell up,” he bites back. “Please, God, tell me you didn’t just leave her on the dance floor.”

Oh shit.

“Seriously, brother? You tell a girl you like her and then do something as stupid as that? No wonder she’s always throwing wrenches at you.”

“Come on, Al. Help me! What do I do?”

“Go back in there and apologize for starters.”

I groan. Why am I always apologizing to Winry?

“And then you need to hear her out.”

“Yeah because listening to her rejection is going to improve my night.”

“You don’t know that she’s going to reject you,” he says quickly. “In fact, I highly doubt she will.”

“What?” I blink.

“Winry’s been in love with you since you were ten,” he goes on. “Only the two of you were too busy bickering to see it.”

I feel my mouth drop open, but no words will come out.

“Go back inside and find her. Apologize,” he repeats. “And then if you still can’t come up with something to say, just kiss her.”

“What?” I choke.

“Trust me.” He grins. “Kissing her is a great way to communicate your feelings.”

I glance over my shoulder at his girlfriend, and she gives me a short wave before turning her eyes to my brother.

Fuck. I gotta get out of here.

“Thanks.”

I nod and start for the school entrance.

“Yeah, sure. Just don’t come find me again.”

I shake my head at him as I slip back inside and head down the hall. Hopefully, Winry will be pretty understanding when I get back to her. I mean, she knows I’m a fucking moron, even if I hate when she calls me that. She’ll forgive me.

On the other hand, I did just abandon her on the dance floor in the middle of prom. During a slow dance.

Shit.

 

**_Winry_ **

Did he leave? Was he that upset about his confession that he went home? Without me?

I take a slow breath and do another scan of the room, even as I suck my lower lip in between my teeth and begin chewing on it. I can’t believe Ed would do this… Both admitting his feelings for me and leaving me alone in the middle of prom.

I’m ready for the emotional rollercoaster of this evening to be over. Only I can’t find him to set things straight.

Grr.

“Winry. I found you.”

I jump and look at the voice only to find Ed walking toward me in the deserted hallway that runs to the courtyard.

“There you are,” I hiss. “Where have you–”

“Look. I’m sorry I disappeared like that. I just–”

“You said you–”

“I know what I said, but—wait. Have you been crying?” His eyebrows snap together, and I shift my weight.

“No. Of course not.”

“You look upset.”

“Well, in case you forgot, you sort of announced that you–”

“Right,” he interrupts again. “About that. I… Winry, you…”

“Edward, would you just–”

“Fuck it.”

I blink, about to ask what that means, when suddenly, his face is coming toward mine. I don’t have time to move away before it’s happening. His mouth is on mine, and I’m…we’re…

Oh my God. We’re kissing.

 

**[To Be Continued…]**


	3. Spotlight Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Winry's plans to escape for alone time are thwarted by the announcement of the homecoming king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry-not-sorry for that sort-of cliffhanger there. Here’s the rest! Enjoy!

 

**_Winry_ **

Ed is kissing me. We’re kissing. _Oh my God, we’re kissing!_

My heart stops working, and my breath gets caught in my lungs. I’m not sure what to do. My hand holding my skirt clenches tight, and my entire body freezes up. I feel a lump in my throat, like a squeal or a scream about to escape. I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh no, they’re watering. Am I about to cry? I don’t want to cry. I—I don’t know what to do!

Suddenly, he pulls back, and I let out a squeak. I watch his eyes widen as his cheeks turn crimson. Oh God. Does my face look like that? My skin feels hot. I start to reach up to feel, but I stop myself.

Edward Elric just kissed me. I take a short breath and look up at him again.

“I… I mean, that was…” he stumbles, his body getting tight. “You…”

Without thinking, I close the distance between us and dig my fingers into his ponytail, pulling him against me. He lets out a grunt and goes rigid, but I ignore him. He opened this door, I’m just walking through it.

Since I’m not too stunned to move this time, I take advantage of his immobility and take my time running a hand up his chest, wishing more than anything I could get him out of his damn tux right now. I kiss him lightly, barely grazing him with my lips. Trailing across his jaw line, to the very corner of his slightly parted mouth.

“If you can’t tell, I like you too, Ed,” I murmur, our breath mingling together.

And then I kiss him for real. I put everything I have into it. Granted, I’m not the most experienced kisser, but still. I relish the way his mouth opens against mine, letting me taste him.

I gasp when he moves, coming unfrozen, and his hand slides around my back, down to cup my ass. I start to pull away, but his other hand slides between my shoulders and holds me to him. He doesn’t break this kiss to say anything, but his actions speak volumes.

The next thing I know, he’s kissing me back. His head tilts, and his hand moves from my butt up to my face, cupping my cheek. I whimper as he deepens the kiss. It feels so good. So right. How did we ever live without this?

It’s like I can’t get close enough to him. My hands are buried in his hair. His are crushing me against him. We’re so close I can feel his heartbeat against my chest, and still, I want to be closer.

My lungs start burning, and I know we should quit, but I _need_ to keep kissing him. It’s as if our whole lives were building up to this moment. I’m already addicted to the taste of him, the feel of his hands on me. I don’t ever want it to end.

“Winry,” he groans in a choked voice, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip.

“Ed,” I gasp. “I can’t breathe.”

“Kissing you is breathing,” he murmurs huskily, releasing my mouth and resting his forehead against mine.

I shut my eyes and pull my lower lip into my mouth, already missing the feel of him.

His hands curve around my neck, his fingers sifting through my hair.

“I told you I don’t like Ryan,” I mutter, breathlessly.

He pulls back and frowns at me, and I pale.

“I mean…I…”

Oh God. How could I say something so stupid? We were kissing! He was being sweet! And I mentioned Ryan? His name is the equivalent of a giant neon sign flashing MOOD KILLER in giant letters. Why would I even be thinking about him?

Ed shakes his head at me, and I feel my heart sink. How bad did I ruin this? How can I fix it?

“We can go inside,” I blurt quickly, and he jerks his head up at me, frown still firmly in place. “And you can kiss me again,” I ramble. “That way Ryan will see.”

He stops short and stares at me, his expression unreadable. I feel my muscles tense, and a pang shoots through my chest. What if he runs off again? I don’t know what he’s thinking. How can I—

“You’re amazing,” he whispers suddenly.

“What?” I gasp.

“Fucking amazing.” His face breaks into a smile, and I feel thrown off balance. “I wasn’t even mad about Ryan. I just…I was thinking what an idiot I was to ever let that guy get to me in the first place.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t need to prove anything to him,” he says softer, pulling me into his arms. “I’d much rather spend my night with you.”

“Are you sure?” I ask carefully.

“Actually…” he glances over his shoulder toward the door to outside. “I know somewhere we can be alone…”

I feel a blush bloom on my cheeks.

“Yeah.” I nod. “Okay.”

Then he grabs my hand and starts leading me down the hall.

“There you are!”

We both turn and look back at the sudden voice to find Rose standing in the doorway to the main room.

“I found her!” she yells to whoever is inside before gliding toward us. “Winry, come on,” she hisses. “Everyone’s waiting for you.”

“What? Why?” I frown, glancing at Ed. “What did I do?”

“You won, silly,” she grins. “You’re prom queen.”

I blink in shock.

“Come on.” She grabs my hand and starts pulling me the opposite way down the hall, away from Ed. “You’ve got to get on stage.”

“B-but–” I turn and shoot Edward a panicked look over my shoulder.

He looks as stunned as I feel, but Rose is moving too fast for me to say something. I think he’s following us, but I can’t be sure.

The next thing I know I’m on stage and all of my classmates are screaming as Vice-Principal Armstrong sets a shimmering faux tiara on my head.

“And now if the prom king and queen will make their way onto the dance floor, it’s time for their spotlight dance.”

Great. Why is there always a spotlight dance at proms? And why am I being forced to do it? I scan the crowd for Edward, wishing I was back in the hall with him rather than up here. I mean, we were just about to go be naughty in the courtyard. Well, at least he was going to kiss me some more. God, can Ed kiss. Stupid prom ruining my first make out session with Edward.

I sigh as I follow Rose’s urging and walk out onto the floor. What a waste. If Ed isn’t prom king, I don’t want to dance with someone else.

Wait. Who _is_ prom king?

“Hey, Winry. You look stunning tonight.”

I blink as Ryan walks over to me. It takes a second before I register the gaudy prom king crown.

Oh no.

Before I can think to move, his hand slides around my waist. Dear Lord, I hope Ed isn’t watching this. But I know he probably is, and wherever he is, he’s seething. As the music starts, and Ryan starts moving, I look for Ed again. I can’t find him anywhere.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I answer quickly, looking up at him. “I’m just looking for my date.”

“Don’t worry about him,” he grins cockily, and for the first time I can see what Ed’s talking about. “You’re with me right now.”

His hand drops to my butt, and I jerk, reaching down to move his arm.

“Don’t even,” I hiss.

“You’ve got a great ass, Winry,” he replies, and I feel chills break out all over my skin.

I’ve got to get out of here.

“Well, thanks, but keep your hands off of it,” I snap. “And your eyes, too, for that matter.”

He whistles low and leans down to whisper in my ear.

“I don’t know if I can do that. What, with the way you’re always bent over an engine in shop class… It’s hard not to stare.”

I glare at him and scan the walls for an exit.

“It’s not just the trunk, I like,” he goes on, getting more disgusting by the second. “You’ve got some great headlights up front.”

“You’re such a creep,” I hiss at him, stepping back, but he grabs my arm and pulls me closer.

“Why?” he frowns. “Because I’m being honest with you about how I feel?”

“That’s what you call this?” I jerk on my arm, but his grip is tight.

People around us are whispering, but I don’t care.

“You just think you’re too good for me, don’t you? You’re saving yourself for that long-haired Elric freak, aren’t you? Well, clue in, Winry. He’s never going to man up and give you what you need.”

“Edward isn’t a freak,” I snarl at him. “And he’s already given me everything I need, you jerk. Now, let me go!”

He doesn’t let me go. Instead, he grabs the side of my dress and yanks on it. I hear fabric tearing, and I start to panic. I try to step on his foot, but it’s hard for me to aim my pointed heel when he’s holding me like this. I’m about to scream at someone to help me when suddenly, he lets go.

Thrown off balance, I hit the ground awkwardly on my hip and wince. I take a moment to assess the damage to my dress—just a small tear at my waist in the sheer outer layer. When I look up, Ed is holding Ryan by the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, his toes barely scraping the floor. Oh, man. He looks angrier than I’ve ever seen him, and honestly, Ed is angry _a lot_.

“Oh God,” I whisper. “He’s gonna kill him.”

“Brother, stop!” Al comes out of nowhere and tries to pull Edward off of Ryan, but Ed glares daggers at him.

“He was hurting her,” he growls. “You were hurting Winry,” he repeats in Ryan’s ear.

“I’m sorry. I swear. It’ll never happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t!” Ed bellows in his face. “Or I’ll beat you within an inch of your pathetic life!”

No! Ed can’t get into any more fights. He’s almost finished with his academic probation from the last three. Another will mean expulsion, and we’re only two weeks away from graduation.

“Ed, quit,” I call to him, struggling to stand without twisting an ankle. “Let him go.”

“Not a chance,” he bites out.

“This has gone far enough, Elric,” Mr. Mustang appears, a deep frown cutting into his normally attractive features.

Attractive for a teacher anyway.

“Need I remind you what will happen if you get into any more trouble,” he reprimands coolly.

“No, you don’t,” Ed sneers. “But it isn’t me who needs to be punished. Where were you when this prick was harassing Winry?”

Mr. Mustang looks flustered for a second and gives me an apologetic look.

“I came over as soon as I realized,” he mutters. “But now I need you to release him.”

Ed looks defiant, and I shake my head. Holding the sheer fabric of my skirt up, I cross to where they’re struggling and put my hand on Ed’s arm.

“Let him go,” I repeat softly.

He looks annoyed and struggles for a minute before he finally opens his fists and drops Ryan like a sack of potatoes.

“Let’s go, Winry.” He reaches out and grabs my hand.

I go with him silently since he’s clearly still upset. And then, just like we’d originally intended, we slip down the hall and out into the courtyard where we’re alone.

 

**_Edward_ **

That stupid ass bastard. I should’ve hit him at least once. Or twenty times. He deserved two black eyes and a bloody nose for that shit he pulled. _At least_. If we hadn’t been a spectacle for the entire student body, I would’ve done it.

“Ed, come sit down.”

I glance over at Winry who’s sitting on the stone bench May and Al were on earlier. I’m on the sidewalk in front of her, pacing, until I can calm down. Fortunately, Mustang didn’t try to keep us inside. I’m surprised he didn’t, actually. Usually, he makes a point to tell me everything I did wrong. And seriously, why him? It’s not like he’s the principal or anything. He’s just a teacher. Why is he always up my ass?

“In a second,” I mutter.

“Are you mad at me?” she whispers, suddenly.

I jerk and look over at her.

“What?”

“Because I didn’t realize he was prom king, and I didn’t want to dance with him,” she goes on quickly.

Oh shit. She looks like she’s gonna cry. I never feel more useless than when Winry is crying. Fuck. What do I do?

“Winry, don’t worry about it–”

“I should’ve left when he grabbed my ass,” she mumbles, and my eyes widen.

“He did what?” I ask slowly, red seeping into my vision.

“Nothing!” she squeaks. “I just… He was being a little too familiar, and then he said some things, and… I wanted to leave, but he grabbed me.”

“I was there for that part,” I jump in quickly. “What did you say about him groping you?”

She sighs and shakes her head.

“It was… Well, it wasn’t nothing,” she murmurs, “but I don’t want you to fly off the handle and go on a rampage if I tell you.”

I take a deep breath and sit down beside her.

“You can tell me,” I promise her gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“While we were dancing, he grabbed my butt,” she whispers.

Her cheeks pink slightly, and she squirms in her seat.

“He also made some comments about it, and…other parts of my anatomy. Not necessarily negative ones, but…they made me uncomfortable.”

I feel my jaw pop as my teeth grind together. My fists clench in my lap, but I force myself not to move. After a second, I relax, and reach over to take her hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner,” I tell her. “Even I didn’t realize he was _that much_ of an ass.”

She nods, and I watch her swipe under her eyes. Dammit.

“Would you mind taking me home, Ed?” she asks softly.

“Oh.” I blink. “I can.” I nod. “But the night isn’t over yet. We could–”

“Granny is gone for the weekend,” she interrupts with a dismissive wave. “I need to let Den out, and…I’m sort of over prom now.”

“Right.” I stand, pulling her up with me. “I’ll take you home, then.”

I slide my arm around her waist, and she does the same to me. Then we go out to the parking lot, and I help her into my car. I offered to rent her a limo, but she refused. She’s right though, it isn’t really our style.

She’s quiet on the drive home. I offer to change my music, but just like the drive there, she shakes her head and murmurs, “I like Gerard Way’s voice, Ed. This is fine.”

When I pull up in front of her house, I put the car in park and turn to her.

“So…do you want me to walk you to the door?”

Is she expecting a kiss? I mean, I’d give my right arm to kiss her again, but are we dating now? Is she my girlfriend? What—

“You can come inside,” she murmurs glancing over at me. “If you want.”

I swallow and nod. “Okay.”

The house is empty when we walk in. Den is waiting in the entryway, his tail wagging wildly.

“You can sit on the couch while I let him out really quick,” Winry says softly. “Then we can talk or something. It’s still really early.”

“Yeah. Cool.”

She goes out the backdoor with the dog, and I shed my tux jacket and tie and pull the ponytail out of my hair before falling onto the sofa. I hear her come back in a few minutes later and fill Den’s bowl with food before coming to sit next to me, tugging her tall sandals off.

“My feet are killing me,” she mumbles.

I start to make a comment about wearing more practical shoes but think better of it.

“So…” She turns to me, pulling her feet up under her dress. “Are you my boyfriend now, Ed?”

I feel my eyes widen, and my face gets unnaturally hot.

“Uh…I…” I forget how to talk. What are words? How do they go?

“Ed?” She reaches out and puts her hand on my knee.

Oh God. I grab a throw pillow and hold it in my lap.

“Well…” I tug at my collar. Is it hot in here?

“Because, if you don’t want to, I get it, but…I was sort of hoping–”

“I need some water,” I cough, jumping up from the couch and practically running to the kitchen sink.

What happened to all the confidence I had earlier when we were making out? Where did that Ed go?

I down a whole glass of water and start to get another one when a hand on my elbow stops me. I turn to look down at Winry who seems so tiny without her heels on.

“Why are you hiding in here?” she asks softly.

“I…” I glance down and grit my teeth. “I don’t know how to…”

“Look.” She smiles gently. “I’ll make it easy. Are you my boyfriend or not?”

“Yes,” I choke out.

“Yes?” she repeats breathlessly.

“Yes,” I say again louder, tension leaving my body. “Yeah, Winry. I’m your fucking boyfriend.”

“Fucking, huh?” She raises an eyebrow.

Shit. I swallow and reach up to scratch the back of my head.

“I didn’t mean… I was just…”

She leans up and puts her lips to my ear, and I have to brace my arms on the counter.

“You did hear me say Granny was gone, right?” she says seductively. “So…we _are_ alone for the weekend.”

Oh God.

“Uh…” I close my eyes and exhale. “Do you…” I step back and look down at her. “Do you, uh, want to?”

I watch as a pretty shade of pink blooms across her cheeks, and she bites her lip before nodding.

“Uh-huh.”

I instantly grab her hand and head for the stairs.

“Ed, wait!”

“Why?” I turn back and frown at her.

“Because…” she murmurs, closing the distance between us.

With one of my hands still holding hers, she rises up on her toes and reaches up to cup my jaw with the other, bringing my lips down to hers.

I groan as her pretty mouth presses against mine, giving me another few seconds of her intoxicating taste.

“There,” she whispers, setting back down on her heels. “Now, I’m ready.”

 _God_ , I think as she tugs my hand and starts for the stairs. _I hope I am._

If she’s anything in bed like she is out of it, I’m not sure if I’ll survive tonight.

But there’s only one way to find out.

 

**_The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were hoping for that to go further, you’re in luck. I’m planning to write a companion piece of straight smut that picks up where this leaves off. But I really hope you enjoyed this bit all the same!


	4. Surrender the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised companion piece to my three-part fic, Chemistry. Ed and Winry have some after-prom sex.
> 
> [NSFW BELOW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Here it is, guys, as promised!! Though, a little longer than I expected.

**_Edward_ **

Fuck. I’m in her bedroom. I’ve never been in Winry’s bedroom. Not since… Well, not since she grew boobs. And my dick started noticing them. Shit.

“Ed?”

“Yeah?” I look over at her, trying not to panic.

I mean, I made it this far.

“Maybe we should put on some music?”

“Good idea.” I follow her to her iPod dock and wait while she picks something.

As soon as the first beat starts, I want to laugh.

“MCR?” I grin at her.

“We both like it,” she says casually. “And…we’re surrendering the night, right?”

“Right.” I nod, my hands going around her waist.

We stand like that, letting the music play until she clears her throat.

“Are we going to do this?” she prompts quietly, her hands going to my chest.

Right. Sex. That’s why we're in here.

“Of course,” I answer, my voice dropping.

“Well, then maybe we should take off your shirt,” she suggests, her nimble fingers starting to undo my buttons.

I stand still, my hands on her hips as she works her way down my chest and abs. I hope she doesn’t look below my belt. The light teasing of her fingers on my skin is making me feel like I have a lump of steel in my pants.

When she’s done, I turn away to shed the fancy shirt, carefully laying it over a chair.

“Edward?” she calls softly, and I turn to look at her. “Unzip me?”

I blink and force air into my lungs. I have to get a grip before I fuck this up.

“Yeah…okay.” I swallow and close the small distance between us.

She turns her back to me and pulls her long blonde hair over her shoulder, giving me access to the little metal zipper. It takes me several tries to get it because my hands are trembling so bad I can’t grip it. The damn sweat on my palms isn’t helping.

“Edward, are you okay?” she asks softly, her shimmery gold gown sliding down to her waist.

“What?” I frown. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Okay…”

She bends over to step out of the dress, and I forget to breathe. Her perfect ass is up in the air. Barely contained in white lace panties. Oh God. I’m gonna come in my pants just from looking at her underwear.

I reach down and fiddle with my fly, hoping to relieve the pressure.

“Hey,” she pipes up with a whine. “I wanted to do that.”

I still with my hands on my zipper and look up at her. I regret it immediately. Her bra matches her panties. There’s even a little bow between her full breasts that matches the one below her belly button. And that white lace does nothing to conceal her nipples. Fuck, the skin around them is dark. I never would’ve guessed that. It’s gorgeous. I want to feel it. Them. Her boobs.

“Ed?”

“Hm?” I blink and lift my eyes to her face.

Her hand comes out and covers mine at my crotch.

“Let me,” she murmurs, and I swallow air.

“No, it’s fine,” I blurt, stepping back. “I got it.”

She pouts a little and hugs her stomach.

“Are you changing your mind?” she whispers.

“What? No.” I feel my forehead wrinkle. “Why would you–”

“Because…if you are, it’s okay. I just…”

Her voice gets small, and I want to punch myself.

“I’m just nervous,” I admit, my stupid cheeks going up in flames. “I’ve never done this before, and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“I’ve never done it before either, Ed,” she reminds me quietly. “And you’re not going to fuck it up.”

“Are you sure? What if I hurt you? Or it’s awkward?”

“Let’s be honest. It’s probably going to be a little awkward,” she murmurs. “I mean, I’m showing you my underwear. I’m not used to that, and it feels…”

“You look beautiful,” I tell her truthfully.

“Thanks.” She ducks her head. “And…don’t worry about it hurting me.”

I swallow and nod. “Sure.”

“Now, get your pants off, Edward,” she commands softly. “I’m waiting.”

I clench my teeth against more blushing as I finally get my fly down and step out of my pants.

Fuck. Now we’re both in our underwear.

“What do we do now?” I ask stupidly.

“Well…” She tiptoes up to me and kisses my cheek. “Let’s try kissing some more and see what happens.”

“Okay.”

She moves her lips to my mouth, and I immediately know what to do. It’s only been a few hours, but kissing Winry is like second nature. Her hand slides up my chest, and I tense. She’s never touched my bare chest before. God, I like her hands on me.

“Touch me, Ed,” she gasps between kisses.

I suddenly realize my hands are at my sides, clenched into fists. Idiot.

Tilting my head to deepen our kiss, I very carefully lift one hand to her hip. She gasps into my mouth, and I rub my thumb over her skin. Damn, she’s warm. My other hand comes up to cup her face, holding her to me.

“Ed,” she whimpers, her fingers twisting into my hair.

“Winry,” I whisper, slowly getting drunk off the taste of her.

“Bed,” she moans, pressing her body against mine. “Take me to the bed.”

All of the sudden, my body switches to autopilot. My hands move to her ass, lifting her up and holding her close. Oh God. Her ass fits perfectly in my hands.

Her legs lock around my waist, and I almost trip. Quickly, I stride to the bed and drop her on it. She bounces once on her ass before I join her. She scoots back toward the headboard, and I crawl over her, my hands stopping on either side of her head.

“Edward,” she says breathlessly, reaching up to touch my face.

“Fuck, Winry…”

Her hand at my cheek slides around my neck and pulls me down. I fall onto my elbow and grunt as her mouth comes up to mine. Somehow, kissing makes things simple. My hands find their way up her ribs, over the swells of her chest and around her back.

She arches off the bed, and I tug at the little hooks holding her flimsy bra in place. I must get it right because suddenly, the cups pull free of her boobs, sliding up toward her chin. Before I get distracted, I grab the straps and tug the whole bra off.

Holy shit.

I stare down at her, trying to memorize every detail in front of me.

“You…you can touch them,” she says shyly.

I lift one hand and graze one, my cock instantly jerking in my boxers. I suck in a breath and cover it with my palm, squeezing gently. Oh God. I hear her make a sound and look up to see her head turned, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Winry?”

“More,” she gasps. “Go on.”

I move to her nipple and tug, getting me a small whine. I grin and lower my lips to her other one, licking at it with my tongue.

“Edward!” she moans, and I start to suck on it, loving the way her little hard bud feels against the flat of my tongue.

I work her breasts until she starts squirming under me. Next, I sit back and drop a hand to my crotch, feeling my erection through my underwear.

“Ed?” She props up on her elbows and looks at me.

“I’m here,” I say hoarsely.

“I…I need out of these,” she mutters, reaching for her panties. I stare as she reaches down and grabs the waistband, pushing the scrap of material down her thighs. I lean forward and grab them at her knees, tugging them the rest of the way off.

I drop the lace on the edge of the bed before turning back to her.

“Fuck,” I groan.

“I’m…so wet,” she whimpers, looking down her body at where her legs are parted.

“Good,” I say gruffly, shoving down my boxers. “Because I’m so hard it hurts.”

She gasps, and I follow her gaze to my bare cock. Fuck, it’s already leaking precum.

“You’re definitely not small, Ed,” she murmurs, her eyes wide, and I want to laugh.

I’ve never been lacking in size as far as my dick goes. And right now, it’s even more rigid than usual. It doesn’t hurt to have her laying there naked like that. I fist my shaft, feeling the pulsing vein on the underside. I can’t wait to be inside her.

“You ready?” I lean forward, my hand going back to the mattress beside her shoulder

“Actually…” She leans up, forcing me back onto my shins, her hand moving down between us until it’s covering mine. “I wanted to try something first.”

“Oh yeah?” I raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“Can I…Can I blow you?”

 

  ** _Winry_**

I feel red staining my cheeks as soon as I say it. God, I’m such an idiot! Of course, he doesn’t want me to blow him. I’m lying naked in front of him. Why would he want my mouth on him when he could just have my—

“Uh, yeah. Um…okay.”

I blink and look up at his face.

“What?” I whisper.

“You asked to blow me, right? To suck me off?”

My heart trips over itself, and I start panting.

“Yeah,” I answer slowly. “I mean, if you want.”

I watch as he moves next to me and stretches out on his back, his knees parting, giving me perfect access.

“Go ahead.”

“I’ve never done it,” I volunteer stupidly.

“That’s okay,” he says quietly. “No one’s ever done it to me. We’ll just…figure it out together.”

I swallow and nod, shifting to my hands and knees before I crawl up into the space between his legs.

Oh God. He’s so big. How did that thing fit in his pants? Bigger question: how am I going to fit it in my mouth? This might’ve been a bad idea.

On the other hand…I really want to taste him. Paninya swears giving head is a turn-on, and ever since she told me the story about her and Mason at Rose’s party, I’ve wanted to try it with Ed.

“Whenever you’re ready, Winry,” he murmurs. “And you can change your mind if–”

He cuts off when I lean forward and lick the tip, catching a drop of precum as I do. It tastes salty. I curl up between his knees and lower my head again, this time taking the whole head into my mouth and licking all over before releasing it.

“Win,” he grunts, but I don’t stop.

Instead, I turn my head and start licking down his shaft. At the same time, I use one hand to stroke the inside of his thigh. He makes a low noise, and I look up to see him clenching his jaw.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t stop,” he bites out. “Please.”

A pleasant feeling blooms in my chest, and I drop my head again. Now that he’s more or less lubed up, I go for it, taking as much of him in my mouth as I can. I stop when he hits the back of my throat and pull back a little. He’s too big. And, while I could try to force it, I’d rather not puke in his lap attempting to deep throat him. Instead, I take the remainder of his giant cock in my fist, twisting and turning it as I begin bobbing up and down, sucking and licking the rest of him.

I quickly find that Paninya was right. As soon as my lips touch his satiny, hot skin, I feel wet gathering between my legs. As my mouth works him, I squeeze them together, trying to contain it. It doesn’t work, and I can feel it trickling down my thighs as I suck him.

The sounds he’s making give me confidence that I’m doing it right. Every, “fuck, Winry,” and “oh shit,” a little boost to my ego. When his hips thrust up to meet my mouth, I almost bite him in surprise. Fortunately, I don’t, managing to keep my teeth in check as my lips slide down over him.

Suddenly, he moves, grabbing me under the arms and hauling me up his chest.

“That’s enough,” he grunts.

“What?” I gasp, my lips feeling red and swollen. “But I didn’t finish–”

“If you finish anymore, I’m going to finish,” he explains tightly. “God, I almost just came in your mouth.”

“Oh.” I blink. I hadn’t realized I was doing it _that_ well.

“That said, I’m ready to burst, so do you have any condoms?”

I feel my face pale, and I instantly want to cry. How could I not think of that? I had this whole thing planned. I even wore sexy underwear! How could I forget condoms?

“I… Ed, I…” I look down and wince at the sight of his throbbing cock, dripping with my saliva.

Maybe I should just let him come in my mouth.

“Winry, relax,” he says softly. “If you don’t have one, it’s okay.”

“But we can’t have sex without one,” I cry. “And I…I want to. Tonight. Do we need to go buy some?”

“I’m not about to force this back into my pants,” he points to his cock, and I feel stupid.

“Right. I didn’t…”

“I have one,” he interrupts, shifting me gently until I’m sitting next to him. “I just didn’t know if you had any or not.”

“What?” I gasp as he moves off the bed to his pants, where he pulls out his wallet.

He brought a condom? Was he planning something too? Or does he just keep one on him? In case he meets a girl somewhere. I thought he said this was his first time!

“Why?” I whisper.

“What do you mean?” He frowns, sliding a small foil square out of the leather before dropping it.

“Why do you have a condom?”

“For this.” He points to me. Or is it the bed he means?

“Yes, but–”

“Al gave it to me,” he confesses, climbing back up next to me. “Like a week ago, after he found out we were prom dates.”

“He did?” I blink.

“He said I needed to be prepared. I punched him, but…I kept the condom.”

“Al…wants us to have sex?”

“Al’s not important,” he says dismissively. “What matters is do _you_ want to have sex? With me, preferably.”

I roll my eyes.

“I’m not lying here naked with you for nothing, Edward.”

“Good.” His voice rumbles, and he climbs over me, spreading my knees apart and settling between them. “You want to do the honors?”

He holds the condom out to me, and I shake my head. As much as I like handling his cock, I’m afraid I’ll put it on wrong and…I don’t want to think about the consequences of that just yet.

“Fine.”

I watch as he rips the packet with his teeth and rolls the latex down to his balls. He turns and spits the foil out so it falls on the floor beside the bed before leaning forward. His hands land in the pillow on either side of my head, and I feel my chest get tight as I stare up at him.

“Ready?”

I nod, my hands going to his shoulders. One of his hands moves down between us, and I whimper when his fingers brush my wetness.

“You have a pretty pussy, Winry,” Ed murmurs. “I love how soft it is.”

“Mmm.”

He rubs back and forth with a finger for a second before I feel the head of his cock against me.

“Oh!”

“I’ll go slow,” he promises, and I nod.

He lines it up carefully and starts guiding himself in. I tense, waiting for the pain, turning my face into his arm as he pushes in gently…but it never comes.

“I’m in,” he murmurs, and I open my eyes, looking up at him.

“All the way?” I whisper.

“Yeah. Are you hurt?”

I shake my head slowly, feeling confused. I thought it was supposed to hurt. That’s what all the girls in my gym class said. Even Rose said it hurt. Is there something wrong with me? I feel tears prick my eyes, and Ed immediately panics.

“What’s wrong? Do I need to pull out? Do you want to stop?”

“It…it doesn’t,” I hiccup. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Oh.” He frowns. “Then why–”

“It’s supposed to, though,” I gasp. “Did I do something wrong?”

Ed stares down at me, bewildered.

“You want it to hurt?”

“No,” I sniffle. “Of course not.”

“Then why–”

“God, Ed, just move already!”

“Okay!”

He pulls out slowly and sinks back in. It still doesn’t hurt, but I suddenly feel a pleasant warmth building low in my belly. He does it again, and I whimper.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” I nod, my arms sliding around his neck. “Move faster.”

Gradually, he starts thrusting at a steady rhythm. With every one, I feel hotter and more turned on. The warmth is quickly turning into a fire.

“Harder, Ed,” I moan, and he immediately obeys, grinding into me, his mouth dropping to my neck.

He begins pumping wildly, and my legs lock around his back. I never want him to stop. I love the way he feels. The way I feel. I don’t want it to end. All of the sudden, something happens, and my body goes rigid. I scream, and I feel my pussy convulsing around his enormous shaft. My toes curl, and I dig my fingers into his back. It burns through my pussy, my legs, my breasts. When it dissipates, I start panting, desperate to catch my breath.

“Ed, I…I think I just…came,” I choke.

“Good,” he grunts. “That’s good.”

“I feel…”

“Hold that thought,” he growls as he slams into me and buries his face in my neck.

I feel his cock twitching inside me, and I gasp at the feel of him coming. He holds me close until his body relaxes, and he pushes up, looking down at me.

“That was…” I take a short breath. “That felt good,” I admit.

“That felt great, Winry,” he pants. “Fuck, I had no idea it would be like that.”

“Me neither,” I admit.

“We just had sex to MCR,” he adds softly.

“Yeah,” I grin. “And, I…I want to do it again. The sex,” I clarify quickly. “Not necessarily the music.”

He lets out a short laugh and shakes his head. “As much as I agree with you, I don’t have it in me to go again tonight.”

“Tomorrow then?”

He makes a low sound in his throat, and I feel my pussy clench.

“Let me go clean this up, and I’ll be right back. Okay?”

“Yeah.” I nod, and slide under the covers rolling onto my side. I gasp at the soreness in my muscles as I admire the sight of his bare behind walking to my bathroom.

He comes back a few minutes later, stopping to turn off the music, and I pretend to be studying the ceiling.

“Did you check out my ass?” he whispers, climbing into the bed beside me.

“No,” I lie.

“My dick?”

I give him a side-eye. “I basically made out with your dick, and you’re asking me if I checked it out?”

“Fair point.” He reaches out and snags my waist, pulling me into his chest. “So how do you feel?”

“Happy,” I answer honestly. “Actually, no. Very happy,” I amend.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re my boyfriend, _finally_. We–”

“What do you mean, ‘ _finally_?’” he interrupts, but I ignore him.

“—just had great sex…and now we’re cuddling. What’s not to be happy about?”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” He nods slowly, and I feel worry burst in my stomach.

“Ed, are you…not happy?”

“Oh, I’m happy.” He looks up suddenly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound… No. It’s I just…can’t believe this is real. That’s all.”

“It’s real,” I assure him, curling into his bare chest. “It’s definitely real.”

He leans down and kisses me again, and I sigh.

“Shit,” he says suddenly.

“What?” I pull back and frown.

“I’ve gotta tell Al I’m not coming home tonight.”

He starts to exit the bed when I put a hand on his arm and he stops.

“What?”

“Al gave you that condom, right? So, you could have sex with me tonight?”

“Uh…yeah. So?” He frowns.

“Ed, I don’t think he’s worried about you not coming home.”

He blinks at me for a second.

“Oh,” he says softly. “Right.”

I wait while he gets settled back under the covers before I snuggle into him again, this time burying my face in his neck. God, I love the way he smells—like leather and old books and hints of soap. Something about it is so calming. I inhale him again and press closer to him.

“Goodnight, Ed,” I whisper.

“Goodnight, Winry.”

His arms close tight around me as he kisses my hair. I sigh, my body feeling sated and heavy and pleasantly warm against his. Finally, I take one more breath of his scent and instantly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! If you like it, let me know! And who knows? Maybe I'll continue this in the future.


	5. Netflix and Chill Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets to pick the movie for his Friday night date with Winry, and his choice isn’t quite her cup of tea. Fortunately, he’s learned how to distract her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was supposed to be 3 parts and a companion piece, but the fates have decided otherwise. So, for now, each new thing will be a new part with no defined end. Anyway, this one isn’t smutty, and also, I hope you like it. Let me know.

**_Edward_ **

I can’t believe she’s actually willing to watch this with me. I’ve known Winry forever, and she doesn’t do scary movies. Not the thrillers anyway. B-rated blood and guts movies she can handle, but the ones that get into your head and make your heart race…

I steal a glance at her and force myself not to grin. Her eyes are the size of saucers, and the title only blinked through the screen a few minutes ago. She’s holding the blanket really tight, too. I wonder how long it will take before she hides under it.

If I were any kind of decent boyfriend I would change to something else. Like _Doctor Who_ or that romantic movie she keeps mentioning…something about loving boys before. But I’m not changing it because if my devious plan works, she’ll be too scared to watch and hide her face in my chest, allowing me the perfect excuse to cuddle her.

Also, I like this movie, but, considering how many times I’ve seen it on my own, that’s not really a factor.

I hear someone walk past the door at the top of the basement stairs, and Winry flinches.

“What was that?” she hisses.

“Probably just Al,” I murmur softly, sliding my arm around her tense shoulders.

“Oh.” She relaxes, fractionally and slowly looks back at the screen.

We’re having our date night in my basement since it’s the most private room in the house with a TV. We could’ve watched the movie on my laptop in my bedroom, but Dad has all these dumb bedroom rules for when we have girls over about keeping the door open at least twelve inches, and not sharing a blanket, and having at least one lamp on. I’m honestly surprised he doesn’t check on us every fifteen minutes to be sure we’ve managed to keep all of our clothes on. You’d think he was some kind of dorm parent at a catholic boarding school or something. It’s a miracle Al and I were ever conceived the way he acts about dating.

The joke is on him, though, since Winry and I have already done the damn deed. Twice since prom night, actually. Though, we’re going to have to get creative since we can’t do it at her house anymore—not after the look Granny Pinako gave me when she caught me leaving the house the morning after prom. Plus, my house clearly isn’t a safe option, and the other times we did it were in less than ideal circumstances—once in the chemistry lab after hours when I was supposed to be working on some advanced experiments that I had to ask special permission to do, and once during lunch when we did it in the back of one of the cars in her shop class garage. I thought we were for sure going to get caught by Ryan or somebody.

But, regardless, I really shouldn’t bother worrying about it right now because none of that will be happening tonight. Not with Mr. Van-those-moans-better-be-because-someone-is-bleeding-out-on-the-TV-Edward-or-I’ll-have- _The_ - _Talk_ -with-you-in-front-of-your-girlfriend-Hohenheim upstairs.

He tried to give me “The Talk” when he found out I was having Winry over to watch a movie. As if the first time he gave it to me wasn’t painful enough. Alphonse looked like he was about to pee himself laughing, meanwhile, no one is giving him the sex talk. And he’s had a girlfriend for _OVER A YEAR._ I mean, how is it that I somehow look like a horny teenager and Al looks pure and innocent when he’s the one who can smooth talk any girl in school, and I can barely say two words to Winry without sounding like an idiot?

“Hey, Ed…”

“What?” I blink and glance down at the girl tucked into my arm.

Is she trembling? No. Nothing even truly scary has happened yet. Maybe she’s just cold.

“Look…” she swallows, and I bite my lip.

Fuck. She _is_ scared. I shouldn’t be enjoying this, but…hell if I’m going to stop now.

“Are you okay?” I ask gently, even though I already know the answer.

“Yeah. It’s just…this movie is really scary,” she starts, her eyes darting to the TV and then back to mine as she licks her lips, “but you’re into it, so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but—WHAT IS THAT?”

She jumps up from the couch and starts hopping around wildly. Meanwhile, I instantly double over, holding my stomach. I know it was cruel, but I couldn’t help it, and now I’m laughing so hard I can’t breathe. Fuck my original plan, this was so much better.

“Ed! Something is on the couch!” she shrieks. “It just crawled on me!” she whimpers through her chattering teeth as she runs her hands over her body, trying to rid herself of an invisible critter.

“Winry–” I gasp, reaching an arm out to brace myself on the coffee table. “Winry, calm…down.”

“Calm down?” she hisses. “You calm down after something horrible climbs on you! Where did it go? Did you get it?”

“Winry, it wasn’t anything. I was just teasing you,” I choke, climbing to my feet. “Seriously, there’s nothing there.”

I approach her slowly and rest my hands on her shaking shoulders.

“Wait. What?” she whispers. “Did you say… You? _You were teasing me?”_

Oh shit.

“I mean…yes? It was just my fingertips on your thigh, I didn’t think—HEY!”

She shoves me backward, and I fall onto the couch before I can catch my balance.

“Edward Elric! You are such a…TOTAL…IDIOT…ASSHAT…JERK!”

She punctuates each insult with a blow from the pillow she grabbed off the seat next to me, beating me over the head with it.

“I…CANNOT…BELIEVE…YOU!”

“Winry!” I bellow, ducking out from under her, crawling away from the couch on all fours. “Cut it out!”

“You knew I didn’t like scary movies!” she yells over me, throwing the entire pillow this time. “Why would you do that?”

“I’m sorry, all right?” I bite out, scrambling to stand.

“Not sorry enough!” she huffs. “I had thought, maybe, if you were determined to watch a movie that was going to scare the pee out of me, you might be nice enough to hold me closer so I wouldn’t be so afraid, but NO! Instead, you DID THIS!”

Her body goes still and she takes a few harsh breaths before her shoulders slump forward and her hands go to her face. Her body twitches, and I feel something cold run down my spine when I hear her whimper.

Oh fuck. Oh no.

“No, no, no, no, no!” I blurt, immediately wanting to punch myself for making this happen. “Winry, don’t cry. I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have scared you. We can watch something else. I’ll let you pick.”

I reach for her, but she swats my hands away.

“Shut up, Edward!” She glares at me with bloodshot eyes. “I’m mad at you.”

“I know,” I groan. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re right about that,” she sniffles.

“I didn’t mean to make you this upset. I just… It was a bad joke. I’m really sorry. Please, forgive me, Win.”

She wipes at her face and looks up at me again before letting out a wet sigh.

“Of course, I forgive you, you jerk,” she murmurs, shaking her head. “Since when have I not.”

“Okay…good.”

I tentatively put my arms around her, pulling her back down on the couch, where I stretch out with her on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder.

“You owe me,” she says softly.

“I always owe you,” I point out. “But you’re right.”

“I don’t think I want to watch this anymore, Ed.”

“I actually guessed that,” I laugh softly, which gets me a flick on the ear. “Ow.”

“You said you’d let me pick,” she reminds me, her voice getting airy. “I want to watch _To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before_.”

“That’s the sappy teen one, right?”

“Just put it on, okay?”

I turn my head to kiss her forehead as I hit the buttons on the remote. She snuggles closer to me, and I reach down to pull the blanket up over us as the opening titles begin.

“Hey.” I frown at the screen before glancing down at her, “I thought this was supposed to be about high school kids. Why is she in a field in that old timey dress?”

“Shut up, Ed. Just watch.”

I roll my eyes before they dart to the stairs where light is shining into the dark room through a crack.

“What?” I call. “Do you need something?”

“It’s just me,” Al answers, coming down the top few steps. “May is over to study. You guys sounded a little…loud, so she asked me to check on you.”

“We’re fine, Al,” Winry replies, planting an elbow in my chest to raise herself up.

I wince, but ignore it.

“Ed just decided he’d rather scare the life out of me than get a goodnight kiss is all.”

“Wait, what?” I blink. “No kissing?”

She gives me a look I can read _all too well_ , and I groan.

“Fuck. That’s not even fair, Winry.”

“Well, then you shouldn’t have–”

“I think you two are okay,” Al mumbles. “I’m just going to go back to…yeah.”

He leaves, and I start to shift Winry off of me.

“Okay, whoa!” she yelps, throwing her hand out toward the arm rest behind my head. “You don’t have to throw me on the floor.”

“I’m not,” I grunt. “I’m just… What the hell? I said I was sorry, and you forgave me.”

“Forgiveness doesn’t negate consequences, Edward.” She frowns. “You were really mean,” her voice softens. “And it hurt my feelings.”

“Dammit, Winry. You know I’m the literal worst with emotions. I’ve always been terrible about doing stupid things that make you cry. It’s not like I meant to.”

“Well, that may be true, but I still think no kissing is a fair punishment.”

“Oh yeah?” I scowl at her. “Well, you do realize that means you won’t get any kisses either then, right?”

She blinks and then frowns. “Oh.”

“Seriously?” I shake my head at her. “You didn’t think of that?”

“I’m still upset, okay?” she snaps. “Quit.”

“How about this,” I suggest carefully, slowly tucking her back into my side, “no kissing until the end of the movie.”

“That might require more restraint than you realize,” she murmurs.

“Then it sounds like a decent compromise to me.”

“Okay.” She nods, resting her head on my chest. “But after the end, kissing is fair game until you have to take me home.”

“How long is this movie again?” I ask instantly.

“A little over an hour and a half,” she answers, checking the run time on the TV screen.

“And, uh, when is your curfew tonight?” I follow up, glancing at the time on my phone.

“Midnight,” she breathes with _way_ more sexiness than should be legal.

“Uh, Winry…” I swallow, trying to ignore the rush of lust filling my veins. “That’s like…over forty-five minutes of making out. I don’t know if I can…”

“Calm down, boyfriend,” she says quietly, pressing all of her softness against me. “We still have to watch the whole movie first.”

Fuck me to death. What kind of hell have I gotten myself into?

I close my eyes and inhale the scent of Winry’s shampoo, trying to relax. I mean, it’s just an hour and a half. That’s only ninety minutes. I can handle that. As long as I don’t think about what comes after. I can definitely manage to watch a movie with Winry on top of me for that measly amount of time. No problem.

“Ed, why is your skin covered in chill bumps? Are you feeling okay?”

“What? I’m fine,” I sputter. “Don’t—It’s nothing.”

“You’re such a boy,” she mutters before sighing. “I love you.”

I freeze for a second before I exhale, squeezing her gently in my arms as I start to relax.

“I love you back, gearhead.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see her roll hers, but I don’t say anything. Instead, I turn to the TV and let myself be sucked into her cheesy romance movie. She was willing to watch my movie even if it meant she’d have nightmares for a week. The least I can do is watch hers. Not to mention I owe her.

And, even if I didn’t, I’d watch grass grow if it meant I got to be with her. The only place I want to be at for the rest of my life is beside her.


End file.
